Kai (Uber Rare Cat)
Kai is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Cyber Academy Galaxy Gals event or the Air Busters event. True Form greatly increases her attack power, health, movement speed, and grants Knockback immunity. She was added to the game with Kuu and Coppermine on May 14th, 2014. Cat Evolves into Kai, type μ at level 10. Evolves into Divine Kai at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros: *Massive health especially in True Form. *Resistant to Floating Enemies. *Can survive a lethal strike. *Cheaper and faster recharge time than many other Uber Rares. *Immune to Knockback in True Form. *Great DPS especially in True Form. Cons: *Slow movement except in True Form. *Slow attack rate. *Long attack animation. *Survive lethal strike is useless, due to low range. Strategies/Usage Kai is a very tough, durable tank unit, namely against floating enemies. Despite her short range, this unit is extremely useful to stop slow and strong Floating enemies such as Crazed Bird Cat for a while and inflict good damage, especially in her True Form since it gives her twice the health. This unit can serve as a great counter against Brollows, since she's resistant to their attacks, one-shots them, and outranges them. However, Kai's usage against non-floating enemies is limited, and many floating enemies in the game having a non-floating backline support that punishes the player for using a front line tank like Kai. Even without the non-floating support, lots of floating enemies inflict debuffs on Kai, and also have high damage/ high dps to obliterate Kai quickly. Kai‘s Short recharge doesn’t help her much against anything due to the fact that she goes up to enemies' front line and die. Even when she can reach the enemies, her long attack animation means she often misses his attack and moves forward to only die once more. Despite being resistant to Floating, it is not recommended to use her against any Cyclone other than The Perfect Cyclone due to her short range, and because Cyclones will kill her quickly due to their extreme damage and attack rate. She is also not recommended for general use because of her short range. The extreme damage may be very appealing but it's actually not good in many situations. It is not recommended for her to be used against any of the Bun Bun's that are very magnified. She might be able to deal lots damage against them, but she will get quickly cut down because of Bun Bun's high DPS and may not actually deal damage as most Bun Bun's have many knockbacks. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $2660 *Chapter 2: $3990 *Chapter 3: $5320 Upgrading Cost Catfruit Evolution Stats Initial Stats: Appearance *Normal Form: A clumsy-looking girl wearing a big hat with a cat face on it. Her face seems to show panic. Is riding on a giant pig head, accompanied by 2 smaller, flying mechanical pigs. *Evolved Form: Now in full color. Takes yellow/green as a color scheme. The smaller pigs' eyes are now open and the big pig is more detailed. *True Form: The giant pig she rides on is now a boar and is much more detailed and aggressive-looking. The two smaller pigs by her side now have yellow stars around them. Her hat is much more detailed and has two strands to each side of it. Instead of looking frightened, she has a smile. Also cleavage. Trivia *Kai is the name of a female samurai who served under Hojo Ujisayu. *She is supposed to be modelled after Zhu Bajie/Cho Hakkai from Journey to the West, with Kuu and Coppermine also representing other characters. Her portrayal is the least explicit amongst all the other Galaxy Gals. *Version 3 of The Battle Cats allowed her to survive one lethal strike. *She is the only Galaxy Gal to not be floating. *Divine Kai has the 4th highest health in the game at level 30 with 193,800 HP, beaten by God-Emperor Dioramos (231,200), King Gamereon (246,500) and Babel (255,000). *A hypermaxed Divine Kai has 250,800 health. This, combined with her resistance to floating, makes her one of two cats able to survive a strike from Filibuster Obstructa without activating her lethal strike survival! (The other being Babel, of course) *Like other Galaxy Gals, she has a holiday form. Unlike other Galaxy Gals, she has 2: Frosty Kai and Seashore Kai. **This made her the first Uber Rare cat to have two holiday variants. She is also one of the only three Uber Rares to have more than one holiday variant, the others being Kuu and Coppermine. Gallery Kai Attack Animation.gif|Kai's attack animation Kai Type u Attack Animation.gif|Kai Type μ's attack animation Ezgif-4-6d765f77bb.gif|Divine Kai's attack animation 召しブタちゃんp2.png|by サトユウ Kai illust.png|by たまさん 落書き94_2.png|by ペコバラ Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/107.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%be%a4%a4%b7%c6%da%a4%ce%a5%ab%a5%a4 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Kuu | Coppermine >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Lethal Strike Resistant Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Resist Knockback Cats Category:Cats with Resistant ability Category:Gacha Cats